


Lascia Che Sia Scritto

by Neve83



Series: Scribblesinink's "Bobby's Wall" [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam scopre uno dei segreti di Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascia Che Sia Scritto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Let It Be Written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176838) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



Ma dove li terrà Bobby i suoi dannati attrezzi?

 _Da qualche parte nell’area di lavoro dietro la casa._ Dean si rispose da solo. Era uscito con passo felpato dalla porta sul retro al sorgere del sole. Una volta accesa la luce del magazzino, si fermò di colpo. Non sarebbe stato facile come aveva immaginato…

Guardò costernato l’ingombro ripiano di lavoro nell’angolo, la superficie del tavolo era appena visibile sotto quella disordinata collezione di oggetti rotti, congegni arrugginiti ed apparecchi dall’oscura utilità. Perché Bobby si ostinava a conservare tutta quell’immondizia?

Se Dean doveva essere onesto, doveva ammettere che non era tanto diverso dal cofano dell’Impala – anche se, quando si trattava della sua bambina, Dean sapeva esattamente cosa conteneva, perché veniva usato cosa, e dove trovarlo.

Beh, almeno sapeva riconoscere quel che stava cercando a colpo d’occhio. Dean ripensò a come Bobby gli aveva passato il martello e lo scalpello, tanti mesi prima, quando Ellen e Jo erano – la sua mente si rifiutò di terminare quel pensiero. Dopo aver perso tante persone in pochi anni, non avrebbe mai pensato che ci fosse spazio per piangere ulteriori lutti, dentro di lui, ma Jo e Ellen erano ancora dei nervi scoperti.

 _Lo saprai_ , gli aveva detto Bobby quando, insieme agli attrezzi, gli aveva passato anche una mappa dozzinale. E Dean _aveva capito_. Una volta trovato il luogo segnato con la X sulla mappa di Bobby, una volta vista la parete di roccia e scoperto i tanti nomi cesellati con reverenza sulla superficie liscia, aveva capito cosa Bobby gli stava chiedendo di fare. Cosa Bobby, con le gambe distrutte com’erano in quel periodo, non avrebbe più potuto fare da solo.

Bobby aveva ripreso quella tradizione dopo che Crowley l’aveva guarito? Beh, non aveva importanza. Quale fosse la verità, quella volta era una responsabilità di Dean – nonostante avrebbe avuto difficoltà a spiegarne i motivi. Dopo tutto, non ricordava nemmeno di aver premuto il grilletto.

Però, Dean pensava avrebbe dovuto sentirsi peggio per la morte di Gwen. Era sua cugina, dopotutto – di milionesimo grado, magari, ma comunque parte della famiglia. Comunque, erano andate ramengo talmente tante cose, di recente, che si ritrovò a non aver più le energie per preoccuparsi di cose che aveva fatto mentre era posseduto. E poi era abbastanza stupido sentirsi in colpa per cose che nemmeno si ricordava di aver fatto.

Ma Gwen non si era meritata quel che gi era successo; Dean sapeva almeno quello. Era stata una cacciatrice discreta, quindi riteneva di doverle qualcosa di più di una pira funebre e di un rimpianto da ubriaco. Ed era questo il motivo di -

 _Ah!_ Aveva finalmente trovato quel che stava cercando, sotto un vecchio machete arrugginito, un cavo di alimentazione sfilacciato e senza uno spinotto, ed un paio di grosse bobine, Dean aveva raccolto il cesello e il martello, ed aveva pensato di andare e tornare prima di colazione.

Mentre stava per abbandonare il piano di lavoro, un’ombra si allungò sul pavimento.

“Dannazione, Sam…!” ringhiò Dean riconoscendo suo fratello. “Smettila di spuntarmi alle spalle. Ti ho quasi sparato.” Appena aveva adocchiato l’ombra, allertato più dall’istinto che dalla vista, aveva spostato gli attrezzi nella mano sinistra, mentre la destra scivolava verso l’arma assicurata nel retro dei pantaloni,

“Scusa.” Sam alzò le spalle. “Che fai in piedi così presto, comunque?” Si accigliò leggermente accorgendosi degli attrezzi che teneva in mano Dean. “E quelli?”

“Uhm, io…” mormorò Dean, improvvisamente imbarazzato. Tutte le eventuali spiegazioni a cui riusciva a pensare, risultavano stupide persino nella sua testa. Intagliare nomi nelle cose era da femminucce, no? Come quei deficienti innamorati che scrivono _Bill ama Annie_ sui muri dei bagni pubblici, o lo intagliano nelle cortecce degli alberi. C’era una ragione si fosse alzato a quell’ora infame per sgattaiolare fuori mentre Sam e Bobby ancora dormivano.

Poi si decise, _e che diavolo._ Dopo il discorsetto che aveva fatto a Sam e Bobby il giorno prima…

“Andiamo,” Dean uscì dal magazzino verso la fredda aria mattutina. “Te lo mostro.”

o0o

Un po’ confuso dall’atteggiamento di suo fratello, Sam seguì Dean dietro la casa dove avevano parcheggiato l’Impala. Proprio mentre Dean stava per mettere gli attrezzi di Bobby nel cofano, il vecchio cacciatore si mostrò sulla porta sul retro. Dalla casa proveniva odore di caffè appena fatto. Sbadigliò, “Dove ve ne andate a quest’ora indegna?”

Sam sapeva che era stupido offendersi per il tono burbero di Bobby. Scosse invece le palle per poi fissare Dean, curioso quanto Bobby per la risposta.

Ma Dean non ebbe bisogno di spiegare. Bobby vide gli attrezzi che Dean teneva ancora in mano e la sua espressione burbera si ammorbidì. “Ah.” Quello fu il turno di Bobby di dirigere uno sguardo eloquente, stavolta a Sam, prima di riportare l’attenzione su Dean, sollevando interrogativo un sopracciglio.

 _Uhm._ Sam osservò la loro comunicazione silenziosa. _Sempre più misterioso._ __

Dean alzò le spalle ed infine fece cadere gli attrezzi nel cofano, facendoli sbattere contro le armi e le munizioni. “Ho pensato Sam dovesse… lo sai.”

Bobby annuì brevemente. “Credo sia il momento, sì.”

Sam si accigliò seccato, e fissò prima Dean e poi Bobby, poi di nuovo Dean. “Qualcuno potrebbe-?”

“Vedrai.” I due risposero all’unisono prima che Sam riuscisse a mettere insieme più di due parole. Sarebbe stato divertente se i due non avessero avuto delle facce tanto serie.

“Ok.” Sam scosse le spalle, più confuso di prima, ma non era il caso di premere ulteriormente. Immaginò che alla fine glielo avrebbero detto.

“Datemi un secondo, vengo anch’io.” Bobby rientrò in casa senza attendere risposta.

Cinque minuti dopo l’Impala rombava oltrepassando i cancelli del Singer Salvage, Dean al volante, Sam nel sedile passeggeri, e Bobby nel sedile posteriore con in mano un thermos che Sam sperava contenesse il caffè del quale aveva sentito il profumo.

Non andarono lontani. Secondo le stime di Sam, non avevano percorso più di un paio di miglia dalla casa prima che Dean dirigesse l’Impala in un sentiero polveroso. Saltellarono sullo sterrato per un altro mezzo miglio prima che Dean si fermasse sul ciglio del bosco. Il cigolio delle portiere riecheggiò nel silenzio irreale del mattino mentre uscivano dal’auto.

Dean raccolse gli attrezzi dal cofano e lo richiuse. Si allontanò di un passo dall’auto, verso il bosco, ma si fermò pensoso guardando la foresta, come se non sapesse bene dove andare.

“Di qua,” Bobby non sembrava avere le sue stesse incertezze sulla direzione mentre infilava uno stretto sentiero che penetrava nel bosco.

Con Sam nel mezzo e Dean a chiudere la coda, Bobby li guidò su percorsi da  cervi, a volte appena visibili, per circa quindici minuti, serpeggiando tra gli alberi e tagliando la vegetazione del sottobosco, prima di fermarsi d’improvviso in una radura. “Ecco.”

Sam si guardò intorno. La luce del mattino screziava l’erba bassa della radura. Di fronte a loro, ancora piuttosto in ombra, si ergeva una parete rocciosa di circa sei metri. Sam non riusciva a vedere nulla di particolare, nulla che avrebbero potuto volergli mostrare. Cosa c’era di spaeciale in quel posto?

Stava per chiedere cosa avrebbe dovuto guardare, ma prima che riuscisse a dar voce alla sua perplessità, Dean lo oltrepassò. Sam guardò suo fratello dirigersi senza esitazioni verso la roccia. La parte che li fronteggiava era liscia e vuota, ma – Sam strabuzzò gli occhi per vedere meglio. Uh, sembrava ci fosse qualcosa scritto sul muro.

 _No, scolpito_ , si corresse mentalmente, avvicinandosi. Qualcosa che somigliava a nomi, date, ordinatamente allineati in colonne… Spalancò gli occhi sorpreso quando realizzò che più di mezza parete era già stata coperta di iscrizioni. Chiedendosi cosa volesse dire, Sam diresse lo sguardo verso Dean e Bobby, ma il vecchio cacciatore si finse molto occupato con il suo thermos, e non ricambiò lo sguardo di Sam. Nel frattempo, Dean aveva appoggiato gli attrezzi sull’erba di fronte alla roccia. Sam tornò a studiare i segni con più attenzione.

Visto il modo in cui le iscrizioni erano state organizzate, gli ricordavano un po’ quelle del Vietnam Veterans Memorial a Woshington; Sam ricordò di averlo visitato durante un viaggio scolastico quando aveva dieci o undici anni. Avvicinandosi di più, cercò di leggere qualcuna delle parole incise nella roccia nonostante la luce tanto fioca.

Quasi gli si mozzò il fiato in gola una volta che i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla penombra. “Questi sono nomi di cacciatori,” bisbigliò frastornato.

“L’ho cominciato quando mia moglie è morta.” La voce di Bobby era roca. “Ho cercato di tenerlo aggiornato il più possibile.”

“E per come la vedo io,” aggiunse Dean parlando per la prima volta da che avevano lasciato casa di Bobby, “Abbiamo qualche altra incisione da fare.”

Sam annuì sovrappensiero mentre faceva passare le dita su alcuni dei solchi. Si era sbagliato: era _esattamente_ come il Vietnam Memorial. Solo che quello era per una guerra che si pagava nell’ombra piuttosto che in tv. La _loro_ guerra.

Le iscrizioni erano più vecchie ala sinistra di Sam; lo capiva dai segni, più smussati per l’azione degli agenti atmosferici. Fece un passo sulla destra, dove i nomi erano più recenti, i solchi più netti  e definiti – e prese un respiro profondo e tremante quando un nome gli saltò immediatamente agli occhi.

 _John Winchester 2006_.

“Papà.” Accarezzò con le dita il nome di suo padre e gli si strinse il petto. Non avevano mai saputo del perché Bobby e loro padre avessero litigato, ma apparentemente non era stato grave abbastanza perché Bobby lo tenesse fuori dalla lista.

Sam continuò a leggere i vari nomi, qualcuno sconosciuto, altri vagamente familiari, finchè il suo sguardo si bloccò su un altro nome noto. E sentì improvvisamente la gola secca. Azzardò uno sguardo nervoso verso Dean e Bobby, ma sembrava non stessero prestando attenzione a quel che stava facendo o a quale nome stesse leggendo.

Sam riportò l’attenzione alla roccia e lesse nuovamente il nome. Steve Wandell.

_Questo è colpa mia._

O meglio, la morte di Wandell era colpa di Meg, ma erano comunque state le mani di Sam ad ucciderlo. Sam rabbrividì al ricordo di come si fosse sentito impotente nel suo stesso corpo.

Ma non voleva pensarci, quindi stornò l’attenzione dai nomi commemorati sulla roccia, e si concentrò su Dean e Bobby. Si accorse che stavano battibeccando su come sillabare il nome _Campbell_.

“P.” Sam si diresse calmo verso di loro, grato per la distrazione.

I due si voltarono a guardarlo. “Cosa?”

“Campbell. In mezzo c’è la p. M, p, b.”

Dean lo guardò male e Bobby ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia. Scuotendo piano la testa, Dean tornò ad inginocchiarsi ai piedi della roccia. Prese il martello e lo scalpello, appoggiando con attenzione quest’ultimo alla parete, un po’ al di sotto dell’ultimo nome aggiunto da Bobby, e scheggiò via il primo pezzo di pietra.

Sam lo guardò per un po’, ma presto scoprì che era un’operazione piuttosto monotona. Tornò a studiare il resto dei nomi.

Non si sorprese a scoprire altri nomi che conosceva. Padre Jim; Caleb; Daniel Elkins; molte persone di cui aveva solo sentito parlare. Poi: Gordon Walker.

_Anche lui è colpa mia._

Ma Sam sentì molto meno il morso della colpa per la morte di Walker – e non solo perché Walker gli aveva dato la caccia. Gordon era stato trasformato in un vampiro nel momento in cui Sam lo aveva ucciso, e Sam sospettava che il cacciatore probabilmente l’avrebbe ringraziato se l’avesse fatto qualcuno che non riteneva l’Anti Cristo. Ridacchiò un po’ a disagio e andò velocemente oltre.

Finchè non s’imbatté in un altro nome che gli gelò il sangue. _Dean Winchester 2008._ __

Sam scoccò un’altra occhiata involontaria a suo fratello. Dean stava ancora scalpellando, con la schiena piegata dal peso della concentrazione e, fortunatamente, decisamente vivo.

Sam fu improvvisamente colto da un pensiero. Se Dean era lì… Continuò la sua ispezione senza prestare più particolare attenzione ai vari nomi, finchè non lo trovò. Assicurandosi di non disturbare Dean, passò le dita su quelle parole: _Sam Winchester 2010_.

Gli si formò un piccolo verso in fondo alla gola, non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno lui se un singhiozzo o una risata, o magari qualcos’altro ancora.

Dean smise di picchiettare per guardare Sam con curiosità, prima di volgere lo sguardo verso le dita di suo fratello sulla roccia. Dean lo comprendeva perfettamente, e si morse un labbro, insicuro su cosa dire.

“Tieni.” Bobby poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Sam offrendogli una tazza di plastica di caffè bollente.

“Grazie.” La voce di Sam suonò strana alle sue stesse orecchie mentre accettava il caffè. Ne prese un sorso, grato per quell’opportunità di potersi dare una scossa. Non capita ogni giorno di vedere il tuo _epitaffio_ su una pietra funebre.

Bobby gli strinse un po’ la spalla per un momento ancora. Qualche istante dopo, Dean riprese a picchiettare con il martello riprendendo il suo lavoro. Sam continuò a bere il suo caffè e lasciò vagare nuovamente lo sguardo sulla parete rocciosa.

Gli si strinse nuovamente la gola quando scoprì i nomi di Ellen e Jo. I loro nomi erano scolpiti in uno stile diverso rispetto agi altri, le lettere erano scolpite in modo più approssimativo e – Sam ricordo immediatamente la notte successiva alla loro morte: Bobby aveva mandato Dean a fare qualcosa. Non aveva spiegato cosa, a Sam, ma il ragazzo aveva lasciato cadere in fretta l’argomento, troppo preso dal proprio dolore e dalla propria rabbia per approfondire ulteriormente. Ma in quel momento capì.

“Fatto.” Mentre Sam leggeva e si perdeva nei suoi ricordi, Dean aveva finito d’incidere l’ultima L. Ridiede gli strumenti a Bobby, che prese il suo posto mentre Dean si ripuliva le ginocchia macchiate d’erba.

Sam notò che Bobby era decisamente più esperto di Dean nel maneggiare il martello e lo scalpello. _Non è una sorpresa_ , si disse Sam guardando nuovamente la parete di roccia, cercando di contare tutti i nomi, ma lasciando perdere dopo averne contati più di tre dozzine.

Così tanti…

Bobby finì la sua incisione decisamente più in fretta di Dean, lasciando Rufus Turner l’ultimo nome sul muro – anche se Sam dubitava sarebbe stato l’ultima vittima della guerra in corso.

Sfiorando il nome un’ultima volta con le dita, Bobby si rimise in piedi con difficoltà. Dean raccolse la giacca che si era tolto quando aveva cominciato a fare più caldo. “Andiamo.”

“Aspetta,” lo fermò Sam senza nemmeno pensarci. Tese il palmo verso Bobby indicando con un cenno gli attrezzi che teneva in mano. “E’ il mio turno.”

“Cosa? Chi -?” Dean si accigliò ed il suo viso si scurì. “Coso. No.”

Sam incontrò lo sguardo di suo fratello. Sapeva perfettamente cosa pensava Dean sull’argomento, e perché: dopo il tradimento del nonno, Dean preferiva pensare alla morte di Samuel come ad una liberazione. E comunque…

“Anche lui era un cacciatore, Dean,” sottolineò gentilmente Sam. Aveva già controllando; Samuel Campbell non aveva mai avuto la sua iscrizione sul muro, nemmeno la prima volta, nel 1973. Sam supponeva che allora, Bobby era ancora felicemente sposato con Karen e si godeva le sue crostate, beatamente all’oscuro di quel che si nascondeva nell’ombra.

“Sul serio? Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto? Che ci ha fatto?” Dean si rivolse a Bobby in cerca di supporto. “Bobby?”

Bobby scosse la testa. “Non sta a me decidere.” Offrì a Sam gli attrezzi. “Sta a voi ragazzi.”

Sam soppesò gli strumenti. Il martello era più pesante di quel che sembrava.

“Sam, seriamente?” Dean provò un’ultima volta.

Sam alzò lo sguardo su Dean. Considerò se ricordare a Dean che anche Samuel era stato parte della famiglia, ma ci ripensò. Dean aveva reso piuttosto chiaro che quella debole scusa non arrivava a coprire tanto. Quindi, scrollò debolmente una spalla, ed offrì l’unica altra ragione che sapeva Dean avrebbe accettato. “Devo farlo, Dean.”

Dean lo guardò a lungo, come se stesse cercando di scrutare l’anima di Sam, poi annuì, brevemente e controvoglia, ma diede comunque il suo assenso. Sam gli rivolse un debole sorriso di ringraziamento, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla roccia. Sapeva che Dean probabilmente stava pensando che si sentiva in colpa, ma, onestamente, non era così. Parte di lui era d’accordo con Dean: quel che Samuel aveva fatto non poteva essere perdonato. Ma allo stesso tempo, anche l’altra motivazione era altrettanto vera: Samuel Campbell era stato un cacciatore, ed era stato un membro della famiglia.

Sam fu un po’ maldestro, sulle prime, non sapeva maneggiare bene gli attrezzi, quindi le prime tre lettere risultarono un po’ frastagliate. Ma dopo un po’, gradualmente ci prese la mano, e completò tutto senza fare troppi disastri.

Era passata mezza mattinata quando riuscirono a tornare all’auto, erano accaldati, sudati e affamati dato che avevano saltato la colazione. Lo stomaco di Sam rumoreggiò tanto nella quiete del mattino che Dean ridacchiò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Bobby guardò per un momento il cielo prima di concentrarsi su di loro. “Che ne dite di pancakes, ragazzi? Offro io.”

Sam rimase a bocca aperta, mentre Dean si girò talmente in fretta per fissare Bobby allibito, che quasi cadde.

Bobby arrossì sotto la barba malfatta. “Cosa? È troppo tardi per mettersi a cucinare la colazione.” Si riaggiustò il cappello in testa abbassando ulteriormente la visiera sugli occhi. “A meno che voi due teste vuote non abbiate un’idea migliore.”

“Diavolo, no!” Dean sorrise in direzione di Sam. “I pancakes suonano bene. Giusto, Sasquatch?”

Sam ricambiò il sorriso, per una volta non gl’importò nulla del soprannome. “Sì, perfetto. Andiamo.”


End file.
